1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for connecting a global positioning system (GPS) device with a digital image processing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method forand inserting position information stored in the GPS device into an image file stored in the digital image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of digital image processing devices, which photograph images and store them in digital form, are known in the art. Examples of such devices are digital cameras, camcorders, mobile phones including a camera, electronic organizers including a camera, and personal data assistants (PDAs). These digital image processing devices can be carried (e.g., during traveling, mountain climbing, etc.) and used to photograph and electronically record images of various scenes. However, conventional digital image processing devices are configured for their primary function, namely photographing, image storing, and image searching. To this end, conventional digital image-processing devices do not facilitate storing or reconciling information about a place where an image is taken or information about characteristics of the place to be stored with a stored image.
To overcome this problem, a global positioning system (GPS) is employed with a digital image processing device so that information can be stored about a place where an image is taken or information about characteristics of the place. Examples of introducing a GPS into a digital image processing device are RICOH cameras and the Sony GPS device GS-CS1K.
RICOH cameras connect to a GPS device and receive and store latitude and longitude information in an image file in real time while taking images. However, when a RICOH camera directly connects to the GPS device, it typically takes 1 to 2 minutes (or, sometimes a maximum of 5 minutes) for the GPS device to receive a GPS signal. In other words, initial time for preparing image photographing is so long that a user cannot efficiently take an image at a desired time. In an attempt to overcome the GPS delay problem, a GPS device has been combined with a camera (e.g., the RICOH 500SE). However, the size and the power consumption are increased in cameras combined with a GPS device.
A Sony GPS device known as the GS-CS1K is an external GPS device that records position information separately/independently from a digital image processing device. To insert the position information with the images, the images stored in a Sony camera are transferred to a personal computer (PC) and the position data stored in the GPS device is transferred to the PC. The PC performs a reconciliation process using specialized software by comparing information about time when an image file is photographed with time when the position information is recorded in the GPS device. When times are reconciled, the software records the position information in the image file, which is now stored on the PC. Sony GPS devices are inconvenient since special software is always needed to record position information in an image file. In addition, when time is not correctly set in a camera (i.e., when the GPS device and the camera are not suitably synchronized), incorrect position information may be recorded in an image file.